


Первое свидание

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Relationship, TSM TSM TSM, Winner Choice, i'm back to my bullshit, no beta CHRONOBREAK, Русский | Russian, пастораль, тупые мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: ТСМ выиграли. Тим Ликвид проиграли. Право победителя никто не отменял.
Relationships: Tristan "PowerOfEvil" Schrage/Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Первое свидание

**Author's Note:**

> С Днем Психического Здоровья....то есть Святого Валентина, котики.
> 
> Сегодня мы обсуждали пик Зои в Азира и так родился этот текст. Он должен был быть порно, но вышло то, что вышло.  
> Не особо вычитано.

\- Надеюсь, что ты сейчас проявишь себя так же агрессивно, как твой Азир на линии.

В топе десяти фраз, что могли отбить у вас всякое желание заниматься сексом с человеком после того, как они были произнесены, эта явно могла занять для Тристана первое место.

Ситуация была, разумеется, так себе.

\- Нам обязательно это делать?

\- Ты же хочешь попасть на Ворлдс? - парировал его вопрос своим Дженсен. Его взгляд сочился ледяным холодом.  _ Надо было тебе Лиссандру пикать _ , подумал Тристан, разглядывая номер,  _ если тебе так захотелось ролевых игр в койке, потому что с твоим пиком сегодня это все превращается в лютый кринж. _

Больше всего на свете, конечно, ему хотелось ответить на это:  _ чего я там не видел-то? я уже там был _ . Но правда заключалась в том, что возможность выйти на Ворлдс из групп... Черт, это было бы действительно круто. Даже если бы они соскользнули с четверть финала, то вернулись бы героями, вашу мать. Ну и обсуждать ему свой дальнейший контракт, имея в запасе выход из групп на Ворлдс, было бы куда удобнее.

Тристан знал себе цену. Знал, что на Западе больше нет таких мидлейнеров, как он. Сорену он нравился в команде как игрок. Реджи любил собирать в ТСМ лучших игроков, словно карты с редкими покемонами, и конкуренцию Тристану могло составить только какое-нибудь академическое дарование. Но этот слот уже делили Минги и Лоуренс. 

У Тристана не было конкурентов....только если Чови захочет срубить бабла побольше и поиграть в смешанном ростере.

То есть, он мог диктовать свои условия уже сейчас.

Да, но с выходом из групп это будет намного проще делать.

\- Ты хочешь выйти из групп?

Черт, может Дженсен даже мог бы произнести это действительно соблазняюще, если бы он приложил немного усилий, но его взгляд все портил. Дженсен даже не пытался избавится от своей пассивной агрессии. Он как был токсичным чмом, так им и остался. Не о каком исправлении - оставьте эту хуйню для стола кастеров и журналистов вроде Финна и Льюиса - не было и речи.

\- Так что, - его ладони легли на бедра Тристана и тот грустно подумал, что у него, конечно, год как не было секса, - давай заканчивать с этим побыстрее.

После матча они остались в офисе, чтобы досмотреть оставшиеся игры. Саймон собрался заказывать им ужин, и вся команда тут же превратилась в стайку шумных младшеклассников, наперебой выкрикивающих свои пожелания. Спика сиял, потому что теперь гарантированно получил новые кроссовки.

Они все просто не могли перестать улыбаться после победы над Тим Ликвид. Сорен пытался все еще выглядеть как серьезный тренер, но тоже вскоре перестал пытаться скрыть свою улыбку. 

Они всегда старались держать нос по ветру даже проигрывая, потому что психологическое состояние было важным условием дальнейших побед, как говорил Берг, но сейчас... Сейчас Тристан чувствовал себя особенно комфортно и дело было даже не в том, что он занял целиком диван, вытянувшись на нем во весь рост.

Вечер заканчивался идеально.

Пока Сорен не полез в карман брюк за завибрировавшим телефоном.

Не смотря на все его попытки выглядеть всегда спокойным, Тристан уже научился замечать, когда Сорен расстроен, когда он сердит, а когда искренне рад. Сорен старался всегда оставлять свои эмоции в стороне, и Тристан, как человек, который всегда встречал его на другой стороне мидлейна, понимал прекрасно почему он это делает. 

Сейчас темно-русые брови Сорена поползли вверх и безмятежное счастливое спокойствие на его лице сменилось чем-то очень похожим на панику.

Таким Тристан его еще ни разу не видел.

\- Спика?

\- А?

Вместо ответа Сорен поманил его к себе пальцем, а когда Минги, прихлебывающий гейм фуэл подошел к нему, молча показал экран телефона.

\- Упс, - сказал тот, - ну...я не думал, что все будет серьезно.

\- Ты не думал, так?

\- Ну... в прошлом году вы же все это задоджили, так? Мы просто доебывали друг друга с Тактикалом, ты знаешь, как это бывает, ну...

По виду Сорена было понятно, что нет, он не знал, как это бывает. Его лицо снова стало непроницаемым, он сложил руки на груди, строго глядя на Спику, и Тристан, садясь на диване, меланхолично подумал, что у Бергсена сейчас происходит гиперскоростная школа отцовства.

\- Ладно, а адрес там...

\- Ты никуда не поедешь, - сказал ему на это Сорен, и до Тристана стало доходить, что происходит.

Да нет, чушь собачья. 

Право победителя было дурной традицией и раньше никто не следовал ей всерьез. Кикис вообще рассказывал, что Право победителя придумали Фнатик, потому что им всем было лень мыть посуду и убираться, и за неделю их тим хаус превращался в хаотичную помойку.

И это было похоже на правду: заставить участника проигравшей команды драить полы и носить охлажденную колу или энергетик в игровую комнату по щелчку пальцев было вполне в духе ИксПеке и компании.

Другое дело, что со временем это перестало быть ну...чем-то  _ нормальным _ , поэтому Право победителя попало под негласный запрет, а потом и вовсе переползло в LCS. И если честно, то Тристан понятие не имел, кто первый это тут начал.

В LCS оно не прижилось. 

Почти не прижилось. 

Было две причины, по которой Право победителя стало эксклюзивным развлечением только у двух команд.

Первая причина ждала Спику на своем стриме, чтобы его проинтервьюировать после долгожданной победой над ТЛ.

Вторая причина сейчас стояла и исполняла роль его грозного папки.

Висок у Тристана закололо.

Начинало происходить серьезное дерьмо.

\- Эй, ну если я не поеду, то ты же помнишь, что мы не выйдем...

\- У тебя интервью, - обрубил его Сорен, - я поеду.

Спика открыл было рот, а потом, видимо поняв, что Сорена он не переспорит никогда в жизни, уставился на Тристана.

_ Сделай хоть что-нибудь,  _ умолял его взгляд.

Вариантов у Тристана было не так много. Потому что теперь он знал - не Спика это все затеял.

\- Сорен, - сказал он, подходя к ним с Минги, - можно тебя на пару слов?

Тристан решил, что с Минги он поговорит потом. Конечно же, он не сомневался в том, что Сорен хочет сделать как лучше для них всех, принять так сказать, удар на себя. Сделать все, что от него требовалось, а потом после того, как все закончится, вернуться к себе домой и начать себя ненавидеть. Последнее в компании его чудесных рэгдолов было делать теперь немного сложнее, но это же был Бергсен. Он проворачивал с собой и не такие вещи.

Они, разумеется, не были друзьями - Тристан и не пытался, потому что приятельские отношения коллег в их работе казались ему самыми правильными. К тому же у Тристана и так уже было достаточно друзей, пусть и за океаном. Но Сорен был их тренером, а завтра их ждал матч с Имморталс. И, честное слово, не так должен был закончится этот вечер, но человек предполагает, а Бог - располагает, и вот мы здесь.

\- Тебе не надо никуда ехать, - сказал он Сорену, а потом даже и рта не дал ему раскрыть, твердо прибавив: - Я поеду.

\- Тристан, ты не обязан никуда ехать.

\- Слушай, - сказал ему Тристан, косясь на прикрытую кухонную дверь, прекрасно, впрочем зная, что никто не попытается их подслушивать, - я вроде как часть команды и я давно мечтал трахнуться с Альфари.

Сорен посмотрел на него непонимающе, а потом нервно рассмеялся. Он снял очки, чтобы устало потереть веки.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что это - Альфари?

\- Санторин тоже ничего.

\- Тристан.

Между ними зависла неловкая пауза.

Тристан не сомневался в том, что это была идея Минги. 

_ Изначально.  _

Разумеется, а как еще помочь своему дружище АДК вытащить на свидание своего краша из команды соперника? Пропихнуть идею с Правом победителя. Тристан догадывался, что Минги что-то затеял, но даже не смотря на то, что Спика был самым близким к понятию "друг" в этой команде для него, Тристан решил, что это - не его дело. 

Дела мелюзги - это дела мелюзги.

К тому же, в теории это был идеальный план. Точный, как швейцарские часы.

Только вот Спика не учел того, что Кор никуда бы отпустил Тактикала. И скорее всего на это странное свидание с Лостом отправился бы сам.

Но теперь никто никуда не отправляется, нет никакого свидания, есть только Право победителя, которое на полном серьезе сейчас пропихнули Ликвид.

Тристан подумал, что проиграть после Ликвидов Имморталс было бы более, чем позорно, а Сорен и так уже выглядел донельзя несчастным.

\- Да все будет окей, - хотелось похлопать его по плечу, и именно это Тристан и сделал, - даже не сомневайся. Мы просто попьем пива.

\- Они уже сняли номер в отеле.

\- Ну, там же есть мини-бар?

Поколебавшись, Сорен протянул ему телефон.

\- Ого, - сказал Тристан, увидев адрес в сообщении, - да там просто отличный мини-бар!

"Ты не Бергсен".

Тристан не сомневался в том, что Дженсен слышал эту фразу в своей жизни буквально ото всех так часто, что в тот момент, когда он увидел Тристана на пороге номера отеля, испытал почти что злорадное удовлетворение, когда произнес ее  _ сам _ . Тристан даже захотел пошутить на эту тему, но что-то тогда его остановило.

Сейчас, смотря сверху на Дженсена, который внимательно изучал область его паха, Тристан сказал:

\- Ты на самом деле не хочешь мне отсасывать.

\- Не хочу, - согласился с ним Дженсен.

Тристан с облегчением выдохнул и присел рядом с ним на край кровати.

\- Но я тебе могу отдрочить.

\- Слушай, - внезапно перспектива не заниматься сексом еще год показалась Тристану вполне себе неплохой, - нам вообще не надо ничего этого делать. Сюда можно заказать пиццу? Не знаю как ты, а я вот пропустил командный ужин. С чего вы вообще решили все, что если не следовать Правилу победителя, то команду начинает преследовать дурной рок? Ты вообще знаешь, что эту херню придумали Фнатик, только потому что ИксПеке хотел посмотреть на то, как Оцелот будет стирать его носки?

\- ТСМ не вышли в Ворлдс в 2019м, - только и сказал на это Дженсен, - мы не вышли из групп...

\- Да не поэтому, блин. Дурной рок не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что все творят херню. Рука соскальзывает на закупке, ты не замечаешь, как на пинк в трибуше на боте портуется Найт, сдаешь суммонерки в бот, форся первую кровь, а в вас с реки заходит чужой лесник. Это - страх сцены, Дженсен. Он случается у всех. Абсолютно. Не мне тебе про такое рассказывать.

\- Я просто хочу выиграть Ворлдс.

Это прозвучало донельзя фальшиво сейчас, именно в этой ситуации, и Тристан тяжело вздохнул. 

Два и два сложились для него сейчас очень легко. 

Конечно, Дженсен не ждал, что сюда придет кто-то, кроме Бергсена, поэтому ему очень важно было сейчас сохранить свое лицо.

Но Тристан был для этого не подходящим человеком.

\- Даже если ты выиграешь Ворлдс, чувак, никто не будет носить твой скин на Синдре, потому что есть СКТ Т1 Синдра Фейкера. И даже ты сам не будешь носить свой скин, играя на ней.

Дженсен громко и шумно вздохнул.

\- Давай закажем ужин, - и это было совсем не то, что Тристан ожидал от него услышать.

По правилам, им надо было провести ночь вместе, а еще игрок проигравшей команды должен был выполнять пожелания выигравшей команды и Тристан, доедая десерт, поймал себя на том, что все то время, пока они ужинали и болтали с Джесеном о всякой ерунде, он пытался понять, как бы в случае с Сореном Дженсен это правило обернул под себя.

Все то время, что он провел в LCS, Тристан старался держаться как можно дальше от всяких личностных терок и драм, но видимо кредит его удачи теперь был полностью исчерпан.

Дженсен так внимательно смотрел на то, как Тристан облизывает десертную ложечку, что ему пришлось тут же пояснить:

\- Я так обращаюсь только с десертами. Не обнадеживай себя.

Удивительно, но Дженсен в ответ только рассмеялся. Ужин, кажется, пошел ему на пользу. Он наконец отживел и, хотя Тристан и напоминал себе, что сидит в паре сантиметров от очень токсичной твари, которая могла дать фору, что Кассиопеи, что Ког'Мао, ему очень сложно было не смеяться над шутками Дженсена.

Удивительно, но с Дженсеном было приятно проводить время, если забыть о том, с чего все это сегодня началось.

\- Тут всего одна кровать, - сказал Тристан ему, - и это достаточно печально.

\- Постараюсь не перетягивать на себя одеяло.

\- Одеяло? Перетягивать? Погляди на этот траходром! Его одеялом можно поле для мини-гольфа накрыть!

Дженсен снова рассмеялся и это был приятный смех. Конечно же, Тристан думал, что водка из мини-бара все же делала для него Дженсена намного приятнее и это работало в обе стороны, даже если учесть, что мини-бутылка была одна и они выпили ее на двоих и это было всего пара глотков.

Не пил он так же долго, как и не трахался.

\- А ты думал о том, каким будет твой Ворлдс скин, если ты когда-нибудь выиграешь? - спросил вдруг у него совершенно серьезно Дженсен и Тристан криво в ответ ему на это ухмыльнулся.

\- Конечно же, Синдра. И, конечно же, я буду на ней играть.

\- А как же Фейкер?

\- Кому нужен Фейкер, когда у меня мой собственный скин?

\- Пиздец. Ну ты и самоуверенный, братан.

\- Учился у лучших... Хотя нет, лучшие учились у меня.

Они снова рассмеялись и Тристан почувствовал, как Дженсен прижался лбом к его плечу. Его дыхание было горячим, от него по коже колко поползли мурашки, Тристан не мог понять, хочется ли ему отодвинуть от себя Дженсена, или...ну, не отодвинуть.

Горло словно стянуло изнутри.

Дженсен словно почувствовал его смятение, он поднял голову и встретил его взгляд своим. Без очков Дженсен смешно щурился, на щеках выступил лихорадочный румянец. Тристан подумал, что если он скажет сейчас, что никогда не целовался с парнем, даже по пьяни до этого момента, то будет выглядеть дураком.

\- Вообще, было бы неправильно... То есть, вся эта херня с Правом победителя... Люди должны хотеть этого, а не подчиняться дурацким правилам, - ну, ты-то знаешь, что те два человека до вас с Дженсеном вполне себе друг друга хотели, просто с коммуникацией у них как тогда был пиздец, так он и сейчас остался , - Так что, это все очень неправильно.

\- То есть, ты не хочешь.

Если бы Тристан сейчас сказал: нет, не хочу, то это отчасти было не так. 

Нет, это определенно было не так.

А Дженсен?

Его ладонь лежала на бедре Тристана, она жгла ему кожу даже сквозь плотный деним джинс. Дженсен ничего не делал, и в принципе...

\- Не на первом свидании, - сказал Тристан и, вау, это прозвучало вслух так же нормально, как сформулировалось в его голове.

\- То есть, у нас могут быть еще пара свиданий?

Флиртовал Дженсен уебищно, но Тристан решил ему про это не говорить.

Ему это нравилось, потому что, как сказал ему Спика: _ йо чувак ты любишь всякую нелепую хуйню _ , и то, что тут происходило вполне под это определение подпадало.

\- После следующего матча точно одно.

\- Как у хороших мальчиков.

\- Ты не хороший мальчик, Дженсен.

\- Ты тоже, Тристан.

Внезапно взгляд Дженсена сделался очень серьезным и Тристан решил, что уж сейчас он точно его развернет, но не тут-то было.

Дженсен поцеловал его в ответ с какой-то совершенно неожиданной страстью, которую Тристан от него нисколечки не ожидал. И целоваться с ним было очень приятно, неприятно было, конечно, спустя десять минут ударится головой об пол, когда Дженсен его туда уронил.

\- Ч-черт, - сказал Тристан, потирая ушибленный затылок, - я ожидал от тебя такого доминирования в Рифте, но я - не жалуюсь. Можно мне еще?

\- Теперь только на втором свидании. Я пытаюсь стать хорошим мальчиком, - сказал абсолютно серьезно Дженсен, а потом помог подняться ему на ноги.

Тристан подумал, что до следующего свидания пара недель. Чтобы получить третье - надо выйти в плей офф.

Но кажется это устраивало их обоих, потому что они в любой момент могли остановится.

\- Окей, но ты обещал.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал на это ему Дженсен, пытаясь изо всех сил не улыбаться.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
